1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving controller of a touch panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving controller capable of switching a touch panel to a digital mode and/or an analog mode, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With quick development and widespread application of information technology, wireless mobile communication and information home appliance, touch panels have been applied in many information products to serve as input devices for replacing the traditional input devices (for example, keyboards and mice), so as to improve portability and humanity of these produces, and reduce sizes thereof.
Presently, touch panels are generally categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels, etc., wherein the resistive touch panel and the capacitive touch panel are commonly used products. Regarding the capacitive touch panel, a multi-touch characteristic thereof can provide a more humanistic operation mode, so that the capacitive touch panel gradually becomes popular in the market. However, a conductive medium has to be applied for touching the capacitive touch panel so as to perform operations. Therefore, the capacitive touch panel cannot be operated by a glove-covered finger or a non-conductive medium.
Regarding the resistive touch panel, the touch panel can be operated by any medium, so that a utilization convenience of the touch panel is improved. Moreover, cost of the resistive touch panel is relatively low, and the technique of the resistive touch panel is relatively mature, so that a market share thereof is relatively high. Generally, the resistive touch panel has two types (analog and digital) of circuit design and corresponding calculation methods. The analog resistive touch panel has a high positioning resolution capability, which is adapted to an operation mode of handwriting input. Regarding the digital resistive touch panel, sensing blocks with different sizes can be fabricated according to customer's requirements, and it can be widely applied in customized products due to the multi-touch function thereof.